


tonight (best you ever had)

by thanksclexa



Series: R&B Clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Flirting, Met at a Wedding, My First Smut, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksclexa/pseuds/thanksclexa
Summary: “And I believe you owe me a dance.”Lexa didn’t move away, even though their faces were only inches apart now. “You’re playing with fire, Clarke.”Clarke crossed her legs, making sure to accidentally brush her foot up the inside of Lexa’s leg. She watched Lexa innocently the whole time. To Lexa’s credit, she maintained her composure, only reacting with a slight tilt of her head.//Clarke and Lexa meet at the Linctavia wedding and sparks fly.//Basically, I went to a John Legend concert, was reminded of this song, and was inspired to write my first Clexa smut. Hope you like it!





	tonight (best you ever had)

It was a beautiful wedding. The sun was shining, but a slight breeze kept everyone from sweating in their dresses. There was a marble fountain on one side of the garden; on the other side, chairs were arranged in front of a wedding arch. Champagne pink and white decor gave the setup a simple but elegant touch.

 _I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._  

Clarke was overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn’t believe her best friend, Octavia, was getting married. It wasn’t too long ago that the three of them - along with their other best friend,  Raven - were enjoying the single life. Then Octavia met Lincoln, and ‘happily ever after’ became an inevitability for the couple. 

 _And now, join me in welcoming for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln and Octavia Trikru!_  

Clarke squeezed Raven’s hand beside her as they watched the newlyweds walk back up the aisle. They shared a look of joy and ‘can you believe this is happening?’ 

 _At this time, the bridal party will be taking some photos. We invite you to enjoy the hors d’oeuvres and drinks brought out by our lovely staff. Feel free to head inside as well, where dinner will be served in about one hour._  

The two bridesmaids stood off to the side while the photographer first took pictures of couple. Most of the guests were bunched in small groups, mingling among themselves, taking pictures of the garden. One guest stood out in Clarke’s eye.

“Who is _that_?” She nudged Raven subtly. 

Raven followed her line of sight to a tall, lean woman standing at the end of the aisle. She was wearing a black suit and a white shirt ensemble that would look boring on anybody else, but somehow made her look incredibly irresistible. She had one hand in the pocket of her tailored pants, while she leaned against one of the chairs. 

The woman was staring fondly at the couple, so Clarke assumed she was someone close, probably to Lincoln. She was still eyeing the woman hungrily when she realized that she had been caught. They locked eyes, the woman daring her to look away with a smirk on her lips. Clarke blushed at getting caught in the act, but she held her ground. She wasn’t one to be shy, and she knew that she looked amazing in her bridesmaid’s dress. 

 _Let’s get the bridesmaids in this next shot._  

Clarke’s eyes flicked down to the woman’s lips as she subconsciously licked her own. She wanted to wipe that smirk off her face by pressing her lips against hers. She was broken from her daydream when the woman gestured towards the front with her head. 

“Clarke! Hurry up so I can get some of those canapés!” Raven’s voice rang loud and clear. 

Clarke gave the woman a smirk of her own before she took her place in front of the wedding arch. She could feel the woman’s eyes following her so she attempted to add a bit of sway to her step. 

“You’re looking a little thirsty there, Clarke,” Raven whispered with a cheeky grin. 

Speaking of Raven and thirst, the two watched as the woman was approached by Lincoln’s sister, Anya. Raven had been attracted to Anya since meeting her at Octavia’s bridal shower, and the flirting intensified every time they met. 

“Guys, can we stop the ogling, please,” Octavia said with an exasperated voice. She can appreciate beauty in all forms, but it felt wrong to admit that Lincoln’s relatives were indeed _hot_. “If you behave, I’ll introduce you to Lincoln’s cousin after.” 

That was enough incentive for Clarke. She gave her full attention to the photographer and followed all his instructions to ‘stand here, put your arm around the bride’s waist, smile with your teeth, that’s too much teeth!, pretend like you’re having a conversation, take one step to the left, hold your bouquet like so’ until finally he was satisfied with his shots. 

When they were finally given the all-clear to relax, Octavia signalled Anya and Lincoln’s cousin over. Clarke took those few seconds to will herself to keep her cool. The woman in motion was even hotter, with a swagger that showed her confidence in every step. Clarke watched as they congratulated the newlyweds, waiting impatiently off to the side. 

“Let me introduce you to my bridesmaids, Clarke and Raven. Guys, this is Lexa.” 

Raven shook her hand quickly before turning all her attention to Anya, as if she didn’t just see her the night before at the rehearsal dinner. Clarke didn’t mind, since that meant less of Lexa for her to share. 

“Hi,” Clarke said with a (hopefully) flirty smile. “I’m Clarke. I don’t think we saw you at Octavia’s bridal shower.” 

“Yeah, I was away that weekend, unfortunately,” Lexa explained. 

“I didn’t think I would’ve forgotten a face like yours.” Clarke knew she was laying it on a bit thick, but she couldn’t help it. 

Lexa’s piercing green eyes darkened. “Trust me, I’m not easily forgettable.” Her voice low and husky. 

Clarke felt a heat run through her body, settling around her center, when she heard those words coming out of Lexa’s mouth. She couldn’t help but lick her lips again. 

 _Bridesmaids! Octavia needs your help in the bridal suite for a minute!_  

Clarke groaned. A bridesmaid’s work is never done. “Looks like I’m being summoned,” she told Lexa. “Save a dance for me later?” 

Lexa gave her a silent nod, but the intensity of her stare didn’t dissipate. Her quietness added to the mysterious persona she had going for her, and Clarke was definitely intrigued. 

// 

 _Ladies and gentlemen, that was Lincoln and Octavia’s first dance as newlyweds! Feel free to join them on the dance floor. The night is young and remember, we have an open bar._  

Clarke searched the room for Lexa. She hadn’t had a chance to speak to the attractive brunette since after the photos. In between the dinner, wedding games, speeches, and other bridesmaid duties, she had spotted Lexa in the crowd - usually being chatted up by other pretty women. And who could blame them? 

Finally, she saw Lexa standing by the bar alone. Seizing the opportunity, she sat on the bar stool beside her while flagging the bartender for a drink. A little extra liquid courage wouldn’t hurt. 

Lexa flashed her a smile when she saw her. “I thought you’d be the dancing type.” 

Clarke saw an opening. “Trying to avoid those guys who think bridesmaids are easy prey. I think it was mentioned on Wedding Crashers once, and now guys think bridesmaids are vulnerable to their nonexistent charms.” 

Lexa raised one eyebrow. “Not gonna lie, I’ve found it to be true more often than not.” 

Clarke let out an exaggerated groan. “Oh no. Tell me you’re not one of those I’ll have to avoid.” 

“Out of respect for Lincoln, I told myself to try and behave tonight.” 

Clarke leaned in a little. “I won’t tell if you don't,” she said in a low voice. “And I believe you owe me a dance.” 

Lexa didn’t move away, even though their faces were only inches apart now. “You’re playing with fire, Clarke.” 

Clarke crossed her legs, making sure to _accidentally_ brush her foot up the inside of Lexa’s leg. She watched Lexa innocently the whole time. To Lexa’s credit, she maintained her composure, only reacting with a slight tilt of her head. 

She leaned into Clarke, and Clarke’s heart started pounding. She was about to close her eyes and close the gap between their lips when she realized that Lexa was actually reaching over to hand the bartender a tip. 

When Lexa resumed her position, she gave Clarke a knowing grin. “You okay, there?” 

Clarke felt her cheeks reddening. She also felt tingling all the way down to her toes, still recovering from what she thought was going to be a kiss. 

She slapped Lexa playfully on the arm. “Tease.” 

Lexa continued looking at her in a way that had Clarke feeling the need to change her panties. She held out her hand, asking Clarke to follow her to the dance floor. Clarke gladly obliged; she had a lot of pent up energy to burn. 

The DJ was playing the typical upbeat party songs to start, like YMCA and Kool & the Gang’s Celebration. At first, Clarke was disappointed that the music didn’t lead to any close movement, but she did enjoy watching Lexa indulge the little girls who wanted to dance with her. A gorgeous woman who had a soft spot for kids was very sexy in Clarke’s books. 

Clarke even found her own dance partner: a young preteen named Aden. He was another one of Lincoln’s cousins - apparently he had a big family. Even as she danced with the shy boy, she would catch Lexa’s eye now and then. They were both having fun with their respective partners, but were always aware of each other’s presence, always finding themselves gravitating towards each other. 

When a slow song came on, Lexa gave the little girl she was with a small bow, and tapped Aden on the shoulder. “May I cut in?” Lexa asked with more formality required for her young cousin. 

Clarke was finally able to put her arms around the back of Lexa’s neck, breathing in a big whiff of her cologne. 

“Sorry for making you wait for your first dance,” Lexa said to her as she put her hands on her waist. 

“It was kinda cute, actually.” Clarke giggled. 

Lexa slid her arms around Clarke’s back, pulling her in closer. “I’m not really going for cute,” she whispered.

“Oh yeah? I think you’re gonna have to work hard to change that impression then,” Clarke husked. 

Lexa’s mouth was right beside Clarke’s ear now. She could feel her breath when she said, “I’m up for the challenge.” Clarke had to muster up all her energy to keep her knees from buckling. 

They continued to dance innocently - occasionally drifting off to dance with their own friends, but ultimately ending up back with each other. As it was getting late into the night, the families with children started heading home. The lights dimmed and the songs became more and more provocative. 

When the opening notes of Rihanna’s _Work_ came on, Clarke headed straight towards Lexa, pulling her off the redhead she had been dancing with. She was staring into Lexa’s eyes so intently that she didn’t notice the daggers coming from the redhead’s eyes. 

She pressed her body against Lexa’s, swaying her hips back and forth. If Lexa was surprised by this change of pace, she didn’t show it. She didn’t miss a beat in matching Clarke’s rhythm. Clarke turned around, pressing her ass against Lexa’s center. She felt Lexa’s hands on her hips as she rolled her hips along with Clarke’s ass. Clarke was thankful that the room was almost completely dark by now, because she could feel Lexa’s hands slowly roaming up the sides of her body towards her chest. She leaned back to reach for the back of Lexa’s head, which Lexa took as an invitation to place a kiss on her exposed neck. 

The song was about to end when Clarke turned back around to face Lexa, and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Their bodies were still melded together, with Lexa’s hands on Clarke’s ass, trying to pull her impossibly closer. 

When they finally came up for air, the DJ had started playing a new song. “Fuck,” Lexa said. “It’s getting a little bit hot in here.” She smirked as she took off her jacket and hung it on the closest chair. 

The sight of the woman in her suspenders made Clarke even hornier than she thought possible. “Sorry for stealing you from that girl you were with,” she said in a tone that suggested she was anything but sorry. “It’s my favorite song.” She shrugged like she didn’t just have the hottest dance of her life. 

“What girl?” Lexa said with a smile. 

“Good answer.” 

“Well, since you showed me yours, I guess I gotta show you my favorite song.” She went up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. 

In the few seconds that Lexa was away, a girl had approached Clarke for a dance but she waved her off apologetically. She had only one person in mind tonight. 

 _Here’s a special request. Some John Legend for y’all._  

Lexa walked up to Clarke and held out her hand like a gentlewoman. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist again and held her close, their centers moving in sync. She had her head to Clarke’s side, kissing along Clarke’s neck, nibbling her earlobe. It was practically making Clarke dripping wet. 

When Lexa started singing along to the chorus, Clarke was done for.

 _Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control   
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that   
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had 

“We need to take this somewhere else,” Clarke whispered. “Now.” She stated firmly. 

With one arm still around Clarke’s waist, Lexa led her out the closest door. Which just so happened to lead outside. Clarke spotted the corner with the marble fountain and tugged on Lexa’s tie towards it. 

Lexa sat her on the ledge and attacked her lips with such a strong force that Clarke was sure she would’ve fallen over were it not for Lexa’s hand supporting her back. Lexa was kneeling on the grass now, and Clarke wanted to comment on how uncomfortable that must be for her, but all concerns vanished when she felt fingers stroking her through her panties. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Lexa said in between kisses. 

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Stop.” Clarke was feeling breathless now, her desires clouding her thoughts. With both hands gripping tightly on the ledge, she bucked her hips slightly forward, silently pleading for more contact. 

Lexa deftly pushed the strip of fabric aside and slowly rubbed small circles on Clarke’s clit. The initial contact sent a shock through her core and she let out a small whimper. The whimper turned into a loud moan when Lexa pushed a finger inside her. 

“Shhh.” Lexa pressed their lips together to muffle another moan as she pushed a second finger in. Keeping quiet was the last thing on Clarke’s mind. She was preoccupied with all the sensations running through her body - the plump lips sucking on her bottom lip, the taste of whisky from Lexa’s tongue, a hand gently fondling her right breast through her dress, small tight flicking against her clit, friction against her front walls as fingers moved in and out of her center. 

Everything was coming to a crescendo, and Clarke’s brain was clouding. The only word left in her vocabulary was “fuck” and she repeated it like a chant, slowly increasing in frequency and volume until at last it came out as loud as the music blasting inside. 

Lexa pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, not once breaking eye contact with her. In the dim light, Clarke could see the green eyes darkened with lust and hunger. 

“Holy shit, Lexa.” Clarke was slowly regaining the rest of her vocabulary. 

Lexa placed her hands on the ledge on either side of Clarke and leaned forward to kiss her. This one was softer and sweeter than the ones they shared in the heat of passion. Clarke had one hand on the back of Lexa’s neck, seeking even more physical contact with the woman who was inside her just seconds ago. 

When Lexa broke the kiss, Clarke let out a whine at the loss of contact. Then she realized, Lexa was moving down. With both hands still in place on the ledge, she managed to put her head between Clarke’s legs to tug on her drenched underwear with her teeth. Clarke lifted her hips up to help her, and sat on the edge of stone. 

When Lexa had her underwear down around her ankles, she took another glance up at Clarke, asking for permission. When Clarke gave her a slight nod, she bit her lip like she had been waiting for this all night. She dove in and Clarke opened her legs a little to allow her better access. 

She started with a long broad stroke up her slit with her tongue. Then she slowly licked the insides of Clarke’s thighs, which had evidence of Clarke’s losing battle against her self control. She spent her time kissing and sucking on the skin there, which had Clarke growing impatient. She placed one hand on the back of Lexa’s head and directed her where she needed relief the most. 

Lexa didn’t need further instruction. She let Clarke’s hand guide her towards her center and plunged her tongue as deep inside as she could go, then licking along the sides of her walls. She was breathing in Clarke’s arousal, which was turning her on even more. She moved up to lick Clarke’s clit, flicking it fast with her tongue. By the sounds coming out of Clarke and the increased pressure on the back of her head, she could tell Clarke was loving it. She worked Clarke up to the edge before going back down to Clarke’s slit. 

She continued alternating like that a couple times until she felt Clarke’s frustration coming to a head. She had both hands on the back of Lexa’s head now, holding Lexa in place at the exact spot that was making her body shiver. Lexa went to work: flicking and sucking the engorged nub until Clarke was writhing above her. At that moment, she plunged two fingers into her slit and curled it against her front wall. 

And Clarke absolutely exploded. She let out a loud exclamation of Lexa’s name, along with a string of expletives. Lexa was just able to catch her with her other hand as she lost all control of her body, almost tipping into the fountain. 

“Shit. I think I need I’m going to need a smoke. Or a nap.” 

At that moment, the door to the reception hall opened, with Raven coming out. She eyed the two women sitting side by side on the fountain ledge suspiciously. They tried to act innocent, but Clarke’s flushed face and Lexa’s mussed hair was enough evidence of their activities that night. 

The two stood up to head back inside, but Clarke whispered, “I didn’t get a chance to take care of you.” 

“I guess that means you owe me a date.” 

Clarke took her hand while they walked. “I can deal with that.” 

“You know, you didn’t even let me finish my song.” And Lexa sang in her ear the rest of the way inside.

_I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had _


End file.
